1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing of digital images. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for adjusting the brightness of a digital camera image using capture parameters and information about ambient illumination.
2. The Prior Art
The most common way of adjusting the brightness of camera-captured images is to use image statistics extracted from the image to be adjusted. Unfortunately, such techniques may fail in complex scenes such as scenes with high-dynamic range and scenes with varying illumination. Moreover, due to the large number of pixels and the complexity of relevant algorithms it is also common that such techniques are slow, computationally complex, and have high memory requirements. Therefore, a different approach is needed.